The Bermuda Triangle Affair
by buffyfaith19
Summary: Helena recruits Faith from prison to help her stop a master criminal and a deadly demon from completing their mission. Along the way a bond is formed between the two girls that ends up changing one girls life forever


Title: The Bermuda Triangle Affair. 

Author: buffyfaith19 

Pairing: Helena/Faith. BOP/BTVS 

Summary:Helena recruits Faith from prison to help her stop a master criminal and a deadly demon from completing their mission. Along the way a bond is formed between the two girls that ends up changing one girls life forever. 

Feedback: Always welcome and greatly appreciated. 

buffyfaith19@yahoo.com 

Rating:NC-17. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. Sadly someone else does, perhaps DC Comics and the WB Network and Joss Whedon and UPN both, but they simply don't use them quite the way they should. 

Warning:There is none. Just a brief explanation that this is an adult story with a real plot and equally real sexual content. If you like plots, this should work for you. If you like sex in a story, this should work for you. If you like both plot + sex, this should work for you. Please enjoy. 

Helena Kyle was on a mission. She was searching for something or someone that was out of her area of expertise.   
The only clue she had led her to a woman's prison in Los Angeles and to a girl named Faith. 

She was let in to see her and led to those ever popular small rooms with the glass partitions and the phone on the wall.  
Faith was dressed in a rather casual outfit of a t-shirt and jeans as she walked up and took a seat in the chair opposite Helena.  
Helena could tell Faith was not thrilled about this meeting and just wanted to ask her a few questions and move on with this investigation. She picked up the phone and waited for Faith to do the same, "Hi."  


"If your here you either want something from me or want to threaten me, which is it?" Faith questioned with a look or annoyance covering her face.  
"You got me. I'm hoping you can help me find something. I'm Helena. I'm what you'd call a crime fighter much like I hear you were before you got locked up. I am working on a very strange case and the only clue I was given was your name so I was hoping to ask you a few questions."  
Faith looked Helena over before grabbing responding, "Might as well. I've got nothing better to do." 

  
"Good then." Helena then took out a small piece of paper that was a piece of some map and then another picture that showed Faith fighting the very demon she was after and gave her some time to look at them then continued, "This demon here is either an exact replica of the one you killed called Kakisto or a species that looks eerily similar. Now on the back of this map here are the coordinates to an island near the very famous Bermuda Triangle. We have two other sources that say you have been there before which makes you the perfect guide for this trip. What makes me and my associates interested in this case is that these demons seemed to have hooked up with some very evil meta humans and are slowly taking over the city I work in, New Gotham."  


Faith was taking in everything Helena just told her and still was not sure why she would be needed for any of this, "I know nothing about these so called meta humans. But yes I have been to that island before. I was there while I worked for the mayor of Sunnydale. Still not sure how that makes me all that useful. As for that demon, I've only seen one like it and he's dead now. If there are more like him that's not my concern. Besides, as you can see I'm not really up for vacation time just yet."  


"Well if you agree to help me I can change that for you. I know people who can be very helpful in getting you released for good. So all's I'm asking is your help on one mission and then your free to go your own way."  
Faith was very anxious to get out of prison and really could not pass this up and nodded her agreement and Helena smiled, "Great. I have to make a few calls but I should have you out of here within hours. Is there anything you need to get before we head out? I'd like to get a move on as soon as possible."  


"I own nothing but the clothes on my back so just say the word and I will be ready."  
"I'll be back soon." Helena smiled and hung up the phone and quickly called Barbara who used her connections to get Faith released and after alot of red tape was out of the way Faith was standing at the prison gate with nothing but a small bag of her personal items and Helena pulled up in a black SUV and Faith jumped in and sat her bag in the back and they were off.  
During the ride to the airport neither girl said much, but Faith was more than happy to just enjoy being free again and enjoying the sight of cars, birds, people walking and all the little things she had missed the last three years in prison.  


Helena pulled into the airport and drove around to a small hangar at the far west side of he airport and parked her car inside a small garage and then got out of the car and opened up the back and grabbed her one suitcase and motioned for Faith to follow her as she made her way to the chartered plane that was waiting for them. 

It was a large 747 that used to be a passenger liner, but was now used for commercial trips so they had the whole things to themselves.  
All 240 seats.   


Helena sat up in first class and Faith followed and sat in the isle beside Helena and sat her bag down beside her and looked over at Helena who had taken out a laptop and plugged it in and was soon communicating with Barbara.  
"Hi Barbara, were on the plane now and ready to take off. Did you find out anything else on this island or this demon?"  


"Actually yes I did Helena. The island has become a compound now and is heavily guarded and nobody is quite sure what needs such tight security but there are many rumors about drug lords using it with the help of demons. Isn't that a great combination. We did some checking on this demon and it seems to have adapted to living with humans over the years and now is more intent on living the high life in the lap of luxury. They still kill, but it's instinct for self preservation has made it very careful about using it's demon form. So it can look like a human like so many other demons and we do not know what human form it has taken, meaning you will have to be very careful with whoever you deal with."  
Faith was trying to figure out what Helena was doing and couldn't help but listen in on the rest of the conversation, "I'm always careful Barbara, you know that." Helena said with a smile, knowing full well that wasn't how she worked.  


"Very funny. You better be careful this time." she paused for a moment, then almost began whispering, "Are you sure you can count on this girl to help? I've done some further checking into her background and even before she turned bad she was pretty much a loose cannon. I'm not sure that's who you need watching your back right now."  
Helena smiled over at Faith and tried to ease Barbara's mind as best she could, "I'm confident that whatever situation comes out way Faith and I will be able to handle it. Don't worry about me okay. Just keep working this from your end and we'll be fine."  


Barbara could tell Helena was either unable to talk or just trying to get off the phone or more than likely a little of both so she said her good bye's and told Helena to keep in touch. Helena agreed and then put down her cell phone.  
"I gather your friend isn't a big fan of mine and thinks you are crazy using me to help you?" Faith said calmly, well aware of how most people react to her for the first time.  
"That's pretty much the gist of it." Helena responded directly as she closed her laptop and sat it in the chair beside her.  
"At least your honest." Faith looked right at Helena and was trying to figure out why she seemed so at ease around her. Most people were always nervous and afraid Faith would jump out of her seat and attack them for no good reason.  


Helena got out of her seat and sat right next to Faith and decided to clear the air, "Okay, here's the deal. I know nothing about you. I don't need to know anything about you. Were on this assignment to work together and stop the bad guys and then we can both be on our merry little ways. The way I see it I will trust you unless you give me reason not to. But then we'd have a problem."   
Faith admired her confidence and the fact she was straight with her as well, "That's fine by me. I plan on doing my part in this and then I have no idea what I will do. For now I just want to stay focused on this job."  
"Good. That's how I like it. So, this is going to be a very long plan ride so did you want to sleep the whole time or watch a movie or what?" Helena asked not really sure how she wanted to spend the time herself.  


Faith put her head back and closed her eyes, "I'm pretty used to long periods of silence myself."  
"Sure, if that's what you want to do. Go for it." Helena got up and sat back over on the other side of the isle. 

Faith looked at her and wondered what her problem was, "Did I say something wrong?"  
"No. Sorry, just didn't want to push. If you need your space I'm fine with it."   
"I'm just not used to being around people. I mean that I actually wanted to do anything with. Aside from the shrink they gave me I really didn't do alot of talking."  
"That's funny, I have a shrink I talk to every week to. She's really nice and I think it's helped me with some of my issues. After talking to her I just wanted to have a real conversation though. With her it was just alot of answering questions and I wanted to be the one asking the questions for a change."  


"I hear ya." Faith said, her tone picking up for the first time, "Maybe it would be good if I got a little talking in. So if your up for answering alot of boring questions I can do the same."  
"Sounds great. Let me just put this away." Helena turned off her laptop and put it in the compartment above her head and turned back to Faith, "Okay then, what's your story? I'm not here to judge you or anything like that, I just want to know a little about the girl I'm gonna be working with."  


Faith was ready to get her defenses up but relaxed just as fast as Helena explained what she was looking for, "Not much to tell really. Grew up in Boston. Found out I was a slayer. Lost my watcher early on. Went to Sunnydale to meet the famous slayer Buffy. Became friends with Buffy. Became enemies with Buffy. Did alot of really bad things and went to jail."  
Helena was listening closely as Faith recapped her life in a few very brief sentences and knew there was alot more to her life than she was letting on, "Well that sounds quite interesting. You seemed to leave out this little thing called details. I didn't want a novel or anything, but I was hoping for a bit more than sound bites. But, I don't want to push either."  


"It's okay. It's an automatic reflex. I hate talking about myself. I've told the story of my life to so many shrinks that I had to shorten it just a tad. So what's your story?"  
"Oh, I saw my mom killed when I was young and met up with another woman and we worked together to rid Gotham City of all the bad people. I work as a bartender and have no real life outside my job, but I get by."  
Faith felt sad about Helena losing her mother but was not sure what to say about it or her life. Faith was always better flirting or verbal sparring than really opening up and talking to someone, "I'm sorry about your mom. That must've been hard for you. So, how exactly does a girl like you fight crime anyway? No offense but you look more like a model than a fighter."  
Helena laughed at Faith's impression of her but was more than used to it, "Me, a model? Nah. Too quiet and still for my taste. I'm what we call a meta human. I have enhanced abilities in a number of areas and that gives me enough of an edge to take down most anyone who gets in my way. Plus, I just enjoy the fight."  


"Well, you sound so much like me it's kind of scary. But, in a good way." Faith assured, "What is the plan for the mission were on now?"  
"Right now there is no plan." Helena said with a smile, "We will land on a very small island just north of the Bermuda Triangle and set things up there. The better you know the area the quicker we can do this and get back to civilization." 

"Sounds fine to me. I was here once with my watched when I was younger and then again when I worked for the mayor of Sunnydale." Faith's face dropped just slightly as she thought about how things ended with Buffy back then, "Anyway, I did use a dimensional door to get to where I was going though. That does save alot of the unpredictability of this area. It really is a mysterious area and even most demons won't go near it without the proper magic."  


"Okay, if you know of some way to open one of these doors your talking about be my guest."  
"That's where it gets a bit tricky. I didn't actually know the demon who opened the door. The guy I was working for set it up. He's no longer around. We might be stuck using the conventional methods this time."  


Helena's comlink was beeping and Barbara came online, "Helena. Listen up. I just got word that someone on your plane is working with the demon your after. Dinah and I were looking through the database and found a number of names of known associates of the gang who is trying to take over New Gotham and found one name on your flight. It's a Stefan Kubek. He's mid 40's, 6'1, 170 pounds, gray hair and goatee. I am sending you his rap sheet and you can have a look at what your dealing with."  
"Thanks Barbara," Helena said as she scanned the passengers around her, "I'll have a look at his file and Faith and I will deal with him if we have to. If he doesn't know were onto him we might be able to follow him and let him lead us to this demon."   


"That's not a bad idea. Just be careful. He has more than one conviction for assault and he even served time for murder, so he can be dangerous."  
"We'll be careful. Thanks Barbara. I'll be in touch." Helena reached up and grabbed her laptop again and her and Faith had a look at the file of the man they were looking for and decided to take turns having a look around.  
Faith took the first watch and got up and took off her leather jacket and sat in on her chair and started walking up and down the isles looking for Stefan.  


There were three sections to the plane and they were in the section furthest to the back and would have to go through some patricians to get to the other sections and that would not be easy in this day and age.  
Faith went back to her seat and advised Helena that she hadn't spotted Stefan and they both agreed to wait until they landed and make sure they found him before they left the airport. 

They leaned back and relaxed and were both lost in a very peaceful sleep when the voice on the intercom told everyone to buckle up for the landing.  


The plane landed with no complications and Helena and Faith quickly grabbed their stuff and rushed to the exits so they could be ready for Stefan when he got off the plane.  
They split up and each took one side of the baggage area and watched as the hundreds of people claimed their luggage before finally Helena spotted Stefan and called Faith over to where she was, "There he is. I have a car rented but I have to sign in and pick it up. You keep an eye on him and I will take care of this."  
"No problem." Faith watched Helena take off then turned her eyes back to Stefan who was still searching for his luggage. 

Helena filled out the paperwork and got the keys to her car and rushed back to Faith just in time to see Stefan grab one large box and a briefcase, set them on one of the carts and he rolled them outside. 

The girls followed him from a safe distance and saw him walk up to and open a white van up and put the box and the briefcase in the back. He then got in the passenger side of the van and moments later the van was backing up. 

Helena ran to the rental car area and found her silver BMW and opened the door, let Faith in and she was off. 

The van was stuck in traffic and the girls were a couple cars behind it but in perfect position to follow it so they were both happy about that. 

Once traffic began moving again the van drove at a very steady pace along the highway and continued until it came to a large industrial area.  
They stopped at a gate and handed some type of card to the person in the booth and soon the gates were open and they drove inside. 

Helena parked her car in a parking lot on the other side of the complex and her and Faith got out and had a look around. 

The whole complex was surrounded by an electric fence which did present a minor problem for the girls, but not as much as the many security camera's that were everywhere and the 20-30 attack dogs that were also patrolling the area. 

After the girls had a very good look around the place they went back to the car to figure out the next step.  
Helena turned on her comlink and buzzed Barbara, "It's me Barbara. I'm gonna need your help here. Were at an industrial complex on the east side of the city and there are some obstacles in the way. What I need is some blueprints to this place. Anything you can find. A back entrance. Where the camera's are. How many people work here. Anything really. The name is Stanley Industries. I'll send you the address here when I'm done. Call me if you get anything."  


"I will. Dinah is with Reese right now. Seems there was another robbery just hours ago. Another gun shop was hit and they took everything in the place. Were talking a very large store so whoever did this has some serious firepower now."  
"Thanks for the information. We'll stake this place out for awhile and hope you can come up with something we can use. If not, we'll have to improvise."  
"Give me 30 minutes. Go grab something to eat while you wait."   
"That's not a bad idea. Talk to soon." Helena told Faith about the robbery and about the wait and suggested the find a place close by to grab some food and Faith was quick to agree to that. 

They found a small diner just around a block away and it was very quiet and they took a table in the back and ordered some food.  
Both girls were sitting back letting the food settle when Helena broke the silence, "That was very good. I haven't had a burger like that in years. So, how are you doing? Is it strange being back in the world again?"  
"A little." Faith took a sip of her pop, then looked back at Helena, "I'm not used to this much freedom. It's so easy to take it for granted. I was on a pretty strict schedule for 3 years."  


"I'm sure that had to be hard on you. Especially if you were so active before."Helena could see Faith's remorse and guilt on her face whenever she talked about her time in prison and felt this strong desire to comfort her and tell her it would be okay, but for now she chose to learn more about her, "What's it like dealing with demons and vampires anyway? Sounds so strange to me. I deal with alot of strange things in my line of work, but almost all of them are of the human variety. Just enhanced and evil."  
"Evil does come in many different shapes and sizes. In many ways I'm glad I deal with vampires. In vampire form they look evil. Same with demons. Some can take the shape of humans and that's when things become way to gray for my liking."  


"I'm not a big fan of gray either." Helena agreed with a smile, "I focus on what they did and that is more than enough motivation for me to stop them."  
"I have a feeling you do stop them all, don't ya?" Faith grinned, "So what do you do for fun? To relax?"   
Helena noticed how different Faith looked when she smiled. Her face lit up and her eyes seemed brighter and she looked so much softer and vulnerable, not to mention having a gorgeous smile.  
"I work out alot. Stay in shape. When I'm not saving the world I work as a bartender and that takes care of all my free time." Helena paused after she had said all that, "Wow, I really do need to have more fun when I get back."  


Faith was studying Helena just as much as she was her and she felt so at ease with her and felt she could trust her from the start and this hadn't happened for her since she first met Buffy and she wanted to make sure things didn't end the same way for her and Helena. 

"Well, I could show you how to have fun. That was pretty much all I thought about when I first became a slayer. After spending so many nights fighting vamps and demons I needed to unwind and my favorite way to do that was dancing." Faith's eye's lit up again as she began talking about something she loved, "I could dance all night and did way more than I should've. It's just so free being on the dance floor. I was just Faith then. Not Faith the slayer. Just Faith the girl who loved to dance. I miss that."  


Helena watched how expressive Faith's face was. Every emotion was right there. It was fun to see her smile because it was so different than the serious girl she had seen so much of.  
"You'll have to show me how to dance then. I'm terrible at it. Have two left feet. Maybe when we take care of this situation we can make a night of it."  
Faith looked at Helena, not sure what to make of her invitation, but could tell she was sincere, "Well sure, I'd like that. It's a date then." Faith said the words and then began wondering how they might sound, "I didn't mean date. I meant just go out together. You know, just go out. That's all. I didn't mean...."  
Helena smiled at Faith's stuttering, "It's okay. I know what you meant. And I can't wait to go dancing with you when this is all done. I could use some R&R."  


"I know what you mean. I've been locked up for three years and it sure wasn't easy to rest and it was anything but relaxing." Faith looked up just as Stefan walked into the diner and she touched Helena on the arm to get her attention.  
Helena smiled at Faith's touch and took her hand in hers and noticed a large scar near her elbow and was about to look at it closer when Faith pulled it back motioned for her to look at the counter.  
Stefan was picking up two large bags of takeout and paid and headed out the door.  


"We better follow him in case he doesn't go back to the warehouse." Helena said as she took Faith's hand and headed to the door. 

He got in the same white van and it took off immediately and the girls got in their car and were following at a safe distance. 

After a long ride through the small town the van pulled up to a large dock and three men got out including Stefan and made their way down to a yacht that was at the far end of the pier.  


Helena tapped her comlink and called Barbara, "Barbara, were in the middle of an emergency here. The guy were tailing is about to get on a yacht. We need something to follow them in and we need it now. Please find us something soon."  
"I'll look into it but I can't promise anything. You better be in position to improvise if I can't turn something up."   
"Don't worry, we'll think of something if we have to, but having our own transportation would just make everything so much easier. Do what you can." Helena looked at Faith who had heard the conversation and they both looked at the men climbing onto a yacht called, The Meridian.  
The girls walked up on the pier and looked around at the countless small boats that made up the majority of the marina, while a few very expensive yachts were all grouped together beside The Meridian.  


The men disappeared into the cabin area and the two girls got close to the yacht and hopped up on to the left of it and slowly crept inside to see if anyone was around. 

They walked into the very large cabin area and called out softly to see if anyone responded.   
Instead of a response a very large, but old man came into the room from the stairs below, "Hey, what are you two doing on my ship?"  
"Didn't you send for us?" Faith said with a soft sexy voice. She walked up to the man who was probably in his 60's and took his hand and led him to a couch on the west side of the yacht and sat him down gently and walked back over to Helena and gave her a very long kiss. 

The man's eye's lit up like he'd just won the lottery and Faith looked back at him and smiled, "So, I was sure this was the right yacht. We are all paid for. Well, to dance for you that is. But, if we made a mistake I guess my friend and I will get out of your way."  
The man hopped to his feet like he was 18 again, "WAIT!. No, you are at the right place. I'm sorry, I forgot about you coming. Please, you should continue. Excuse my forgetfulness, it's one of the side effects of getting old you know."  
Helena was still recovering from the kiss but had no time to react as Faith grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close and started dancing with her slowly and very provocatively.  


Faith was smiling widely at Helena who had relaxed enough to smile back and the two girls continued to hold each other close and move their sexy young bodies in front of the very pleased old man. 

They danced like this for a couple minutes when the old man began to get impatient, "Hey, you two are gorgeous and all, but I didn't pay to watch you dance with your clothes on. Come on now, enough teasing, let's get to the good stuff."  
Faith and Helena looked at each other and pondered their options but knew they had very little choice if they wanted to stay aboard this yacht.   
Both girls smiled at the old man and then Helena put her hands on Faith's jacket and pulled it off and Faith did the same with Helena's coat. 

The man was waiting for more and he didn't have to wait for long either. 

Helena then slid off Faith's tight top and then helped her off with her jeans then turned around and let Faith remove her top and pants and the two of them were left standing in their underwear in front of the old guy, but neither girl seemed to mind one bit. 

They began dancing slowly together, hands resting on each other's lower back, just above their asses.   
Faith saw the man become restless again so she leaned in and kissed Helena once more, which did exactly what she thought it would, make the old guy lean back and relax a little longer. 

Helena responded to the kiss this time and was kissing Faith back very hard, her hands moving up the front of her and over her full breasts, cupping them both in her soft hands. 

The kiss continued to grow in passion as Helena slid Faith's bra down below her breasts, letting her fingers rub her nipples until each one was oh so very hard. 

As Helena broke the kiss she looked deep into Faith's expressive eyes and felt something so real, so intense she couldn't explain it, but what she did know from the look she was getting was that Faith was telling her to continue and that's just what she did.  
Faith watched as Helena slid down her bra down and offered her breasts to her and Faith smiled and leaned in and licked her way around each of Helena's perky nipples then covered one with her warm mouth and sucked it for the longest time. 

Helena let out a soft sigh as Faith moved to her other nipple and licked and sucked it deep into her mouth. She them moved back up and began kissing Helena again, this time the kiss was so hot and passionate they both were lost in the moment and that's when Helena heard Barbara's voice calling to her.  
"Helena, are you there? I had no luck with finding you any kind of boat. Seems everything is tied up this time of year. Your going to have to improvise. Do you have any idea's?"  
Helena slid her bra back over her breasts and Faith did the same and they took a step back from each other as Helena composed herself enough to respond, "Well, we might have one possibility here, but I think were going to have to negotiate a little but I think we might have ourselves a yacht to borrow."  


"That's great. Keep in touch. I've been working on the blueprints to that warehouse district you mentioned and should have something within the hour."  
"Good work Barbara. I'll talk to you soon." Helena was looking right at Faith as the old man got up from the couch. 

"Hey, what's going on here? Is that it? If you want more money to finish what you started you got it. Don't stop now."  


Helena walked slowly up to the old man and sat him back on the couch and put her foot up between his legs and looked down at him with a very unhappy look on her face, "Okay, you had your show. But, were in a hurry. We need this yacht. So what's it gonna take for you to be so kind to lend it to us for awhile?"  
The old man gave Helena a sly grin, "You finish that show there and you can keep the damn yacht." 

Helena smirked at his suggestion and liked the idea of finishing things off with Faith, but didn't want it to be in front of this old guy, "Maybe another time, but again, were in a hurry, so if you don't need money, can't ya just do us girls a favor please?" 

"Oh fine. You seem like nice girls so I'll let you borrow it. Here's the keys. Just put it back where you found it and set the keys in the lifeboat on deck. There's a small compartment just up and inside it, you can't miss it. You two have fun now."  
Helena put her foot down on the ground again and smiled at the old man and both her and Faith helped him up the stairs and off the yacht and waved to him as he walked slowly down the pier.   
They looked out to see the other yacht had pulled out but was only a couple hundred yards in front of them so they went up on deck and put the keys in the ignition and heard the engine turn on and Faith pulled the lever forward and soon they were off into the ocean chasing some guy they barely knew. 

It was still light out so it was easy to follow the other yacht from very far away and with Faith controlling the yacht Helena sat down behind her and put her feet up on a table and thought about what she just did with Faith down below just minutes earlier. 

The smile on her face showed how much she enjoyed it, but another part of her wondered how she could do something like that so easily and enjoy it as much as she did. 

Helena's eyes looked up and focused on Faith's very tight jeans and how shapely and firm here ass looked in them and once again her mind wandered to what might have happened had Barbara not called and all's she could come up with was that she would have done anything with Faith at that moment and still felt the same way even now. 

Faith turned around and smiled at Helena, "So, what are you thinking about?"  
Helena looked up at Faith and was hoping she couldn't read minds, "Oh nothing. Just was thinking about where this guy is going and how he's connected to everything."  
"I see. Yep, that is a mystery." Faith said while shaking her head up and down, then looking back at Helena, "I swear you were thinking of something alot more enjoyable by the look on your face though."  
Helena gave Faith a shy smile then stood up and walked over beside her and stared out at the clear blue sky and the vast ocean they were traveling in, then leaned back against the front of the cabin and finally looked at Faith again, "Well, I guess I was thinking of something good. You are very perceptive."  
"Did you want to tell me what that was or is it a secret?"   


"I suppose it's no secret really. Just wondering what took place down below in front of that old guy." Helena took a step towards Faith and leaned on the steering wheel, " Just how far were you willing to go there to get this yacht?"  
Faith leaned down and got right up so she was just inches from Helena's pretty face, "Well, as far as I had to. What about you?"  
"Oh, all the way. Always. I never do anything half way. I love to finish what I start." Helena was grinning the whole time and couldn't take her eyes off Faith.  


"I like that alot. I just bet you are very good at finishing things off to." Faith slid the yacht into auto pilot and took Helena's hand and pulled her close, "I know were working here and sure can't take our eyes off this other yacht here, but I do want to tell you I'm even more anxious to get you on a dance floor with me. I feel like we've really connected here and I just hope we get some time to get know each other once this is all over."  
Helena was running her hand through Faith's thick dark hair as she talked, "Well, I think that's very possible. Actually, I know it is. The sooner we catch this guy and solve this little problem the sooner we can get back to something much more fun."  


Faith couldn't help but lean in and kiss Helena's soft lips and Helena was very happy to respond. 

The kisses were short and sweet and they kept looking out at the yacht in between each kiss and one time they looked up they noticed the yacht had stopped and as soon as Faith saw this she turned the wheel hard to the right which sent an unsuspecting Helena flying to the ground.  
Faith got the yacht turned around and was hoping they didn't get too close to the other yacht that they saw them. She got the yacht back on course and then set it on idle and went to look at Helena. 

  
Helena had a minor cut on her arm but other than that was okay.   
Faith saw the blood and instantly felt horrible about what she'd done, "God, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't even thinking. I just reacted." 

Helena grabbed some Kleenex from a shelf and wiped away the blood, then looked up at Faith's very concerned face, "Relax. Really. I'm fine. It's nothing but a scratch and you did the right thing. I'm just gonna go down below and clean this out."  


Faith helped Helena up and watched her go below and then went back to watching the other yacht while still feeling bad about what happened.  
As she stood there staring at the yacht she noticed another smaller boat coming towards it.  
It looked like a very small fishing boat, with some fishing nets and cables scattered about.  
The small boat pulled up along the side of the yacht and a man climbed up the side of the yacht carrying a large briefcase. 

Once aboard the yacht he was met by what looked to be Stefan who handed the man another smaller briefcase and the man climbed back down to his boat and took off again. 

Helena came back up and saw the yacht begin to move again and Faith informed her of what just took place and they had to choose who to follow. 

Faith looked at both options then back at Helena, "I say we take the small boat. I think Stefan is just going to go back to the dock and to the warehouse so I don't think we need to worry about him for now. But, that other guy is alone and might just be willing to talk to us about what he just traded to Stefan." 

"I can't argue with that. Le't's go then." Helena agreed and watched Faith put the yacht in motion again and once at full speed they caught up to the smaller boat in a matter of minutes.  


As they pulled up beside it Helena looked down at the man and gave him a very big smile, "Hey there. We were hoping to talk to you for a minute. You wouldn't mind coming up and talking with us two girls would ya?"  
The man was nervous for sure, but he was also very curious about what two sexy women wanted, so he agreed and climbed up on the yacht. 

He was mid 30's, balding and hardly seemed like the criminal type.  
"So what can I do for you ladies?" he asked, trying to be as charming as possible.  
Faith walked up and stood beside him, "Well, we were just wondering what you had in that briefcase over there." she pointed towards it as his face went white.  


Helena put her hand on the man's to try and calm him down, "Take it easy. Were not here to rob you or anything like that. We just want some information." 

"Listen, I don't know who you are but you do not want to mess around with Stefan Kubek. He's a killer. I can't tell you anything. He'd kill me before I got back home." the man added, clearly terrified of this man.  
"He's not going to know anything about this. We can find out what's in your briefcase, but we suspect it's just cash. What we want to know is what you gave him. Now, we can do this the easy way or the not so fun way for you. Take your pick." Faith grabbed the man by the arm and twisted just enough to show him her slayer strength.  


"Okay, okay. No need to break any bones here. I hope my death is worth this to you." he said sarcastically, "I gave him a package. In it were a number of things. All with one purpose. Computer software that will give him and his boss a way to bypass the security in most every bank in the world. To literally walk in and remove the money electronically. Deposit it in some offshore accounts and leave without a trace."  
Faith's eyes were rolling as the man told his story, "Come on. That isn't possible. There are way too many backups for any major financial institution to be hacked. I was in prison and met alot of would be bank robbers and computer hackers and they all failed with the same basic idea. What makes you so sure this will work?"  


"Because I designed it to work. I tested it myself. I can't get into the details because it's impossible to explain how this program works, but it's a mufti faceted program that works to not only bypass security protocols, but then rewrite them on the spot so they don't even know they've been hacked. It's state of the art and it is worth the price."  
"If this is true it could destroy more than just Gotham City's economy. It could cripple the world's economy." Helena looked at Faith and saw the same concern on her face as she had and they knew they had to take this very seriously.  


"Listen up. Here's the number of an associate of mine." Helena handed him Barbara's card, "If your telling the truth and if your willing to testify against Stefan once we get him on trial, then we might be able to set you up in a witness protection program. So is it a deal? Or do you want to take your chances on your own?"  
"Fine. I'll do it. But this better be good. Because Kubek is relentless when he feels threatened. Worse than that, his boss is even worse. If you get him in custody and have a decent case against him then fine, I'll help. Until then I'm gonna hope he doesn't find out about this." the man climbed back down and got in his boat and took off. 

Helena looked at Faith and she knew what to do and turned the yacht around and headed back to shore.  
It was a long trip but they finally made it and as they expected The Meridian was in the same spot as before. Faith pulled the yacht up beside it and Helena put the keys in the compartment like they were told and they took off running back to the car. 

Once inside they headed back to the warehouse. They parked across the street again and were there less than 5 minutes when Barbara contacted Helena, "I've got the blue prints to that whole complex. I'm sending them to you online and you can check them out before you take your next step."  


Helena was reaching for her laptop as she replied, "Great work Barbara." Helena Listen, we may have found the ultimate target of these criminals. We talked to a man who delivered a package to Stefan and he told us it was software designed to bypass most any security system in the world."  
"My first reaction is not to believe this to. But, I've been around computers for too long to know that anything is possible. There are people who spend all their lives creating programs for all types of situations like this so until we know otherwise we better take this seriously."  


Faith was watching the warehouse as Helena pulled up the blueprints on the laptop and noticed a limousine pull up to the gate. She made a note of the license plate number and found a pen in the glove compartment and wrote it on her hand and held it out for Helena to see and then pointed towards the car. 

Helena looked and saw the car then turned back and smiled at Faith for pointing it our for her then went back to talking to Barbara, "I need you to check out this license plate number for me. This car just pulled into the warehouse complex and we might as well check it out."  


"Gotcha. You be careful if you go into that place. Both of you. I'll get back to you as soon as possible."  
Helena turned her attention to the blueprints on her laptop and she was happy Barbara had pointed out some of the blind spots for some of the surveillance camera's and had even given her the security codes to some of the doors, but it was still too hard to look at on such a small screen so Helena suggested they go back to the diner again because she remembered they had a little computer corner where she could hook up her laptop and print these out so they could study them more thoroughly. 

Faith nodded agreement and then took off for the diner.  


Once inside they had to wait for a couple teenagers to leave before they could use the computer, but soon Helena had everything hooked up and had paid the woman to use the printer and were waiting patiently for the blueprints to print out. 

It was about 10 minutes before they were back in the car studying the layout of the warehouse complex much more thoroughly. 

They made a decision about how to get into the complex but decided to wait a couple hours until it was dark to go through with it. 

Helena put the laptop in the back seat and looked over at Faith, "So, we've got a couple hours to kill. Any idea's on how we should do that?"  
"I can think of a few things. Just not sure a couple hours is long enough for what I have in mind." Faith gave Helena a sexy smile to along with her fairly obvious innuendo, but then sat back in her chair and looked out the window, "But, we probably should spend our time working out the details of what were going to do once we get inside this place."  


"I like your first idea alot more, but your right, we should talk about this a bit more. I'm not used to working with anyone so this will be kind of knew for me." Helena grabbed the blueprints again and pointed to a room on the west side, "This seems to be the living quarters so that's likely where Kubek is. Now, if were lucky he will have the briefcase with him and we can grab it get out of there."  
Faith was looking at the room when she heard a noise across the street.   


Both girls looked up as a very large semi was being waved into the complex. It was pulling two large trailers and drove straight ahead until it came to a loading ramp and came to a stop. 

The gate was closed behind it and they were so far away from the action they couldn't see a thing that was going on. 

That changed in a hurry as they got out of the car and walked across the street and went around the side of the complex and climbed up on a ledge and could see some men unloading one of the trailers. 

They were removing large crates. Large enough that it took 4 equally large men to carry each one back inside the warehouse.   
There must have been about 20 of these crates inside each trailer, but eventually they had them both unloaded and the semi was back on the road again. 

Helena waited for the place became quiet as the men closed the warehouse door and went inside. She then jumped up and over the fence and looked back at Faith and waved her over.   
Faith took a couple steps back on the ledge and made the huge jump over the tall fence and landed in front of Helena and almost bowled her over as she fell forward. 

The two girls had a look around and made their way towards the living quarters. They were also very aware of the security camera's and made sure to stay out of the way of them as best they could.  
Helena tried to open the door in front of her but of course it was locked. There was only one other way into this section of the warehouse and that was from the inside. Helena looked back at Faith, "Well, we have two options here. Try and get this door open or we have to go get to it from the inside." 

"Let me have a crack at this door." Faith said as she knelt down beside the door knob and pulled out a couple metal objects from her jacket and began fiddling around., "I learned a few things working the mayor of Sunnydale." she made one last twist of the door and it popped open, "Well, after you."  


Helena smiled and walked quietly into the room. 

Inside were a half dozen cubicle type bedrooms. One only a few feet from where Helena and Faith were now standing. 

They walked up to and looked around the first cubicle and it was empty. They moved to the next one and same thing, empty. 

The third one did have clothes and other items lying around so at least they knew someone was using it. Same with the last three. 

They spread out and tried to find a way to see which one might belong to Stefan but there was nothing personal in any of items they looked through. 

Faith did find a briefcase under the last bed and pulled it out and sat it on the bed and they both looked at each other before Faith flipped the snaps on it only to find it to was locked.   
There was no time to figure that out now they had what they hoped was the right briefcase and that was enough for now.   
As they snuck out the back they heard voices coming from the side of the building and moved closer so they could hear what was being said.  


"You heard me. Take the other men and escort our friend to the yacht and I will get the boss and meet you there later on tonight. Get going!." the man said loudly.  
"Yes sir." was the only response he got and then the other man took off.  
The girls tried to see who the man was giving the orders but he was in the shadows and it was impossible to tell.   


He did start walking towards them and they had to turn and run back to the room they were just in and lay low.  
That's when they heard a key in the door and someone enter the room. They saw the man walk towards the far side of the room and saw him reach under his bed and instantly got to his feet and screamed, "INTRUDERS" then went outside the other door and promptly hit an alarm, which also turned on all the lights sending the girls running to the exit as fast as they could run.  


They got outside and saw that the fence was alot higher without a ledge to use as a jump off point so they looked around and saw a pickup truck near the fence and alongside of the far building and rushed towards it and were both hopped up into the back of it then Helena gave Faith a boost up to the roof of the building and she took a large leap and was up soon standing beside Faith. 

Suddenly the fence looked much easier to jump over. Faith tossed the briefcase over the fence and onto the roof of the building across the street and then took a couple steps back and made a running leap over the fence and landed comfortably on her feet, then turned to wait for Helena.  


Helena was about to make her jump when she heard the sound of gunfire and heard the sound of one bullet fly right past her face, which only pissed her off more. She wanted to jump down and kick some ass, but knew this wasn't the time for that and made the jump over the fence and the two girls took off across the other side of the building and jumped off and just started running. 

They couldn't go back to the car right now because it was too dangerous so they ran for the longest time until the came across a shady motel, aptly called, Last Chance Motel.. 

They needed a place to rest and somewhere to lay low so this was as good a place as any.   


Once inside they both fell on the bed and lie there motionless for a couple minutes, but the briefcase was pushing at Faith's hip so she sat up and grabbed it and tried to force it open.  
With no luck she reached into her jacket and grabbed her trusty lock picking tools and was soon working her magic on the locks and in less then a minute she had it picked.   
Helena was standing beside her now as she slowly opened the lid and when they looked inside they saw 4 CD's, two vials of metallic liquid and a manual of some kind. 

Faith grabbed the manual and flipped through it and saw that it was a very detailed user guide for the computer program they were trying to find a way to stop. 

"As much as I'd like to think we just stopped these guys from completing their goal, I have to believe there is more than one copy of these discs as well as this other stuff." Helena was holding up the two vials trying to figure out what they were, but sat them back in the briefcase and looked back at Faith, " What we need to do is get this back to Barbara so she can look at the program herself and find a way to stop it before they execute their plan." 

"I'm all for that. We also have to try and be at this meeting they have planned tonight at the docks. I would guess security will be even tighter after our little visit today. They also have an idea of what we look like so that will only make things harder on us.  


Helena tapped her comlink, "Barbara? Are you there?"  
"Yes, I'm here. What did you find out?"  
"Quite alot actually. We managed to get that briefcase from Stefan and it has 4 CD's, 2 vial's of silver liquid and even a user guide on how to use this program. Now we need to get this stuff to you. But, we have to be at the docks tonight and see what this meeting is all about. Seems Kubek has a boss and this could be the man/demon were really looking for so we can't miss it."  


"Alright, see what you can find out at this meeting, but then you need to get back here so I can get started on that program as soon as possible. The more information we have about how it works the easier it will be to find a way to prevent it. One other thing, Dinah and Reese came up with a lead you should be aware of. There is no record of Stefan Kubek existing before two years ago. Everything about him was created on the same date, 01, 01, 01. It's all very strange. Were thinking he either created a new identity and faked his own death or he was or is a demon in human form."  


"Wow, that's alot to take in at once. Well thanks for the update. We will be at this meeting tonight and if all goes well we will be on a plane back to New Gotham in the morning."  
"I don't have to tell you to be careful, but please do. Both of you."   
"You know we will. Talk to you soon." Helena turned to see Faith looking out the window of the motel, "See anything?"  
Faith turned back to Helena then closed the curtains and walked over and sat beside Helena on the bed, "Actually I was just enjoying the daylight for a change. Didn't see much of that these last 3 years."  


"I can't imagine what that would be like. I'm glad your here though. I think we make a pretty good team." Helena sat back on the bed and looked at her watch then back at Faith, "Hey, we've got some time before we have to be at the docks so what do you think about going for a swim? I mean, were at a beautiful resort here with amazing beaches and we might not get another chance like this, so I say we have some fun."  
Faith's eye's opened wide at the very thought of having fun and even moreso when that fun included swimming with Helena, "I'm up for it. Don't have anything to wear though."  
"That's okay, there's stores on every corner here selling bikini's. I'm sure we can find us both something." Helena stood up and took Faith by the hand out the door they went. 

They walked down the to the corner and just as Helena had said there was a little shop that sold nothing but swimsuits.   
The selection wasn't bad for small place like this and the girls flipped through the racks of bikini's and after some haggling with the saleslady they settled on the two they wanted, paid the woman and headed back to the motel to put them on.  
It was a small motel and Faith wasn't shy at all so she started undressing in front of Helena and was soon very naked, but was happy to see that Helena wasn't very shy either and the two of them were soon in their brand new bikini's and ready for that swim. 

They grabbed a couple blankets from the motel and made their way down to the beach. It was fairly crowded so they kept walking down the coast and around a small inlet onto the other side of the rocky hillside.  
There was a small section of the beach here that was barely big enough for one person to do anything let alone two.  
Quiet is what they wanted, so they put down the towels and slowly made their way out into the water. 

It was very warm and the girls took full advantage of this.   


Faith was especially thrilled to be out in the open where she was free to do anything she wanted and she was having a blast the whole time. 

Helena got out of the water first and walked over and grabbed a towel to dry off. She watched Faith splashing around in the water and couldn't help but enjoy Faith's enthusiasm.   
As Faith made her way out of the water her eyes met Helena's and they stayed locked on them as she walked right up to her. She grabbed the towel from the ground and was drying herself off and could feel Helena's eyes watching her every move, "Do I have seaweed in my hair or something?"  


"What?" Helena quickly realized what Faith was referring to, "I didn't mean to stare. Really, I was just, well, it was nice to see you so happy like that. You looked so relaxed. It is a good look for you."  
"I'll take that as compliment then." Faith smiled and finished drying off then set the towel down and lay on top of it.  
Helena did the same and turned on her side so she was facing Faith, "Now that we have some time here did you want to talk a little?"  
Faith rolled on her side and put her elbow on the ground and looked back at Helena, "I guess. Why don't you tell me a little more about what you do?"  


"Oh it's nothing really. I work with two other women. Well, one woman and teenager really. We try and keep the crime in New Gotham to a minimum. We can do alot of the things the police can't. Having special powers and not having to follow a billion rules does give us an edge."  
"Sounds interesting. Very similar to being slayer really." Faith looked over at Helena who was brushing some sand off her chest and was very aware of how hard it was to concentrate with Helena in a bikini only a foot away. As Helena looked back at Faith wondering why she stopped talking, Faith pulled her eyes back from Helena's breasts and continued, "License to kill and there are no shortage of demons in this world so the job is never ending." 

"Yes, that has to put alot of pressure on you. I can see how it could be very stressful. So what do you do for fun anyway?"  
"Fun? There isn't much time for that as a slayer really. I love to dance. That's my one weakness. I love to fight to. I just love the rush of energy that comes with it. The danger. The unknown. The thrill of the battle and the feeling I get when I get rid of one of the bad guys." Faith's passion for the fight had not changed much since she was a slayer, but even Faith herself knew there was something more calm about her now. More in control. She just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.  


"I agree with everything you said. I feel much the same way when I'm fighting. It's a thrill but it's also the danger. The fact every fight could be my last. I'm not invincible. I choose to do this and my only reward is self satisfaction in a job well done. The public can't know what we do. In many ways that part is very frustrating."  
Faith was amazed at how both their jobs were so similar and was happy Helena understood alot of what she went through and it did make her feel more at ease. Unfortunately the sun was making her feel very hot, "This heat is getting a bit much for me, maybe we should head back to the motel and get ready for that meeting?" 

Helena sat up and put her hand on Faith's arm, "Wait, did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to get personal."  
Faith put her hand over Helena's, "It's not that. I'm just not used to this heat. I'm feeling a bit light headed here."  
"Okay, we better get you back to the motel." Helena helped Faith up and they made the long walk back along the beach and then up to the motel. 

Inside Helena helped Faith to the bed and went and grabbed a wash cloth and ran some cold water over it and brought it back and placed it over Faith's forehead.  


"Ummm, that feels so good right now. I'll be happy when I can spend a whole day at the beach and not need to run back like a sissy."   
"Oh stop it. Your not a sissy. Geez, your sure hard on yourself. You just aren't used to the heat. I was ready to come back to." Helena reached over and turned over the cold compress and as she did Faith reached out and grabbed her arm.  


"Listen, I just want to thank you for everything. You've been great since we met and I want to tell you something." Faith sat up and removed the cloth from her forehead and looked right into Helena's eyes, "Okay, I'm not very at good at this, but the last time I had feelings for someone I didn't say a thing and well, it cost me alot. I like you. Alot. I've felt this strong connection with you since the first time we met. It's grown so fast in such a short time. I don't know if you want to hear this and I'm sorry if this is more than you want to know, but I need to get this out. I'm really attracted to you and I wanted you to know this." she turned away from Helena then continued, "Okay, I'm done. You don't have to say anything either."  


Helena was smiling the whole time and she leaned in and put her hand on Faith's shoulder and moved it up to her face, "I don't think I have to say anything either. I'd rather show you how I feel right now."   
With that Helena leaned in and kissed Faith softly on her lips. Faith put her arms around Helena and pulled her onto the bed with her and they continued to kiss very passionately as they rolled back and forth on the very small bed. 

The kiss changed from slow and exploring to very hot and passionate the whole time they switched positions on the bed.  


Helena was caressing Faith's breasts over her bikini top and just as quickly sliding them under the top and touching her firm round breasts with both hands, sending a soft moan from Faith's mouth as she grabbed Helena's hands and held them close to her breasts and kissed her very hard and deep. 

Faith slid Helena's top off and rolled her onto her back and began kissing her breasts and licking every inch of her nipple before taking it into her mouth and holding it there for an eternity before moving to Helena's other nipple and repeating it all over again. 

Helena was more than happy to lie back and let Faith do whatever she wanted as she trusted her completely, which for Helena was a very big step.   
Every movement Faith made was met with approval by Helena and that just spurred Faith on even more. 

With her confidence growing she moved down between Helena legs, kissed both her well toned thighs and then slowly slid her tongue up her moist pussy lips. Helena parted her legs instinctively and Faith slid her hands up and under Helena's thighs and pulled her closer and soon was licking up and down her sweet pussy and loving every second of it. 

Faith was concentrating on Helena's clit as she slid a finger inside her and slowly pushed it further and further before withdrawing it almost completely then pushing it all the way back inside again. 

As Helena began pushing back to meet Faith's fingers, Faith increased the pace of her strokes faster and faster and was matching the speed of her fingers with the speed of her eager tongue. 

The breathing of both girls was heavy and filled with passion.   
Faith was relentless with her tongue and finger and soon had Helena grabbing her own breasts arching her back and screaming out loud as she had a tremendous orgasm. 

Helena was lying back smiling at Faith, who was crawling up her body and was soon kissing her deeply.   


They kissed for a moment then stopped and just gazed into each other's eyes before kissing again and again until Helena spun Faith over onto her back and put her hands above her head, then kissed her way down her arms and back to her sexy full lips and kept going down her neck and shoulders until she reached Faith's very full breasts. 

Helena took Faith's breasts in her hands and caressed them firmly then slid her tongue around her hard nipples, swirling it in a circle then took it in her mouth and sucked it deep and hard, sending Faith's head back against the pillow her sexy smile to covering her pretty face. 

The only sounds to be heard were the two racing heartbeats and some sighs and moans of pleasure from both girls.  
Faith brushed her hand through Helena's short hair as she watched and enjoyed her warm tongue licking and sucking her nipples back and forth, taking them into her mouth and nibbling gently on each one with her teeth as she smiled up at Faith.  
Helena slid her arms down Faith's stomach then down between her legs, slowly brushing over her pussy with her fingers. She kissed her inner thighs and licked her way back up to Faith's pussy and slowly slid her tongue up her very wet slit.  


The sounds of Faith's moan's spurred Helena on and she pulled Faith closer and spread her pussy lips and quickly began licking Faith's clit with long and slow but with so much pressure from her tongue it was causing Faith to buck her hips uncontrollably.  
That didn't phase Helena who just held her tighter and slid two fingers inside Faith and slowly eased them further and further up her pussy as Faith pushed back hard and fast with her hips allowing Helena to push them all the way inside her. 

Faith was now playing with her breasts, squeezing her nipples and moaning even louder as Helena picked up the pace with both her tongue and fingers and was now licking and fucking Faith so hard and fast her head and hands were like a blur. 

Helena could see and feel how much Faith was enjoying her every touch and she was even more intent on making Faith feel as good as she'd just made her and so she then went all out and was soon licking Faith's clit with a passion she never knew existed and her tongue was moving so fast and hard she could barely keep up with her fingers as she slammed them in and out of Faith's soaking wet pussy. 

The sounds of Faith's moans reached a deafening peak and her whole body tensed up for the longest time then relaxed and fell limp on the bed feeling totally and completely satisfied and happy for the first time in her life.  


Faith opened her eyes to see Helena lying beside her with a big smile on her face and she leaned over and gave her a very deep kiss and held her close and they stayed like that until Helena looked at her watch, "We gotta get going. That meeting could happen anytime now."  
With that both girls got dressed and made the long trek back to the docks and as they got closer they saw the security was very tight and it was going to be hard to get up close, but that's just what they planned to do.  


The pier was lined with about 4 armed men and The Meridian had two other men pacing back and forth on the deck as well.  
Helena and Faith agreed that the only way to possibly get past all the guards was to come up from the water and hope things weren't as secure on the far side of the yacht. 

They lowered themselves slowly into the water as to not make any noise and swam just as slowly towards the yacht.   


As they made their way up to the front of the yacht there was a long ladder hanging down so they slowly climbed up the side and as Helena got to the top she took a quick look around and saw one man with a gun pacing along the west side. 

He did disappear out of view for about 30 seconds and then was back again. She looked around the yacht for a place to hide and saw some crates just in front of the window of the lower section of the yacht that would be perfect. 

Helena then whispered the plan to Faith and waited for the man to disappear and she climbed onto the yacht and ran behind the crates and ducked back down as the man came strolling back around.  
Faith was now at the top and looking over the situation and she saw the man and then saw where Helena was and as soon as he was out of view she to ran over and slid in beside Helena.  
Once they were together they both looked down into the main cabin and saw Stefan talking to someone or something but they weren't in view.  


"Listen, I have done my part in all this. Now it's time for you to do what you promised."  
A large figure stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Stefan and stood in front of him and looked down at him as he spoke, "Oh, you petulant humans. Always in a hurry. The reason I've lasted as long as I have is because I'm not impatient. I wait for the right moment to act on any plan. In many ways I find it ironic that a demon such as myself would be seen as the smart one of the group."  
Stefan's face was growing tense and angry as the demon showed up him very little respect, "I'm not here to trade insults with you. Were here for a job. Once it's over we don't have to see each other ever again. That's fine by me. Right now though you will do your part. Or you will die. So, let's get to it shall we?"  


The demon turned away from Stefan and sat back down in a chair to his left, "I'm afraid there's been a change in plans. I know longer need you. You have served your purpose. You've brought me the girl."  
"What are you talking about?" Stefan said with a puzzled look on his face, then shook his head and again stood in front of the demon, "That's not my purpose. I'm here to make millions, maybe even billions with this computer program. We discussed all this when you agreed to help us. Get a grip. I have a half dozen trigger happy men out there just waiting for the chance to kill their first demon, so unless you start doing your part right now our arrangement is over." 

"Oh, I believe your right. Our arrangement is over. Faith is here and now she will die. And your here and well..." as he said it he grabbed Stefan by the neck and snapped it and let him fall to the floor.   
The demon then went outside and in short order killed all of Stefan's men then walked back into the cabin and looked up at Faith and Helena, "I'm so happy your here Faith. Please come inside."  
Helena looked at Faith then tried to stop her when she got up, "Wait! We don't know a thing about this demon. Except he wants to kill you. And from what we just saw, he's pretty good at it. So why does he want you dead?"  


Faith shrugged her shoulders, "I really have no idea. He looks the same as Kakisto, but he's not him. He's dead. He's dust. So I have never seen this demon before."  
"Well, he sure knows who you are." Helena said bluntly. She then turned and put her hand on Faith's arm, "I don't like the idea of just walking into a trap. This is his home turf. Who knows how many other demons are inside. Let's just think this through first."  
"We don't have time. He's here now. He's part of why I'm here. He has to be stopped. So either I do it alone or we go in there together. What's it gonna be?" Faith asked, knowing Helena couldn't really say no.  


"Fine, but let's find out what this is all about first. He seems like he likes to talk and I want to know who Stefan's boss is and if this bank theft program is still on or not."   
"I'm all for that. I wouldn't mind knowing why this demon wants me dead. No time like the present." Faith smiled and they made their way down into the cabin where the demon was sitting waiting in the same chair as before.  


"Welcome Faith. Who's your little friend?"  
Faith sneered at the demon, "Not that it's any of your business, but this is Helena. Now that we got the small talk out of the way, let's get right to why you are going through so much trouble to kill me?" 

"It's quite simple really. You killed my brother. Now I will hurt you in a way that will make us even. How's that?" he asked with just enough sarcasm. 

"Oh that's a good enough reason I guess. You seem to forget that he killed my watcher and was trying to kill me though. I know, details." Faith walked over and grabbed a large sword from the wall and walked back and stood in the middle of the floor, "You got your wish. I'm here. So kill me then. Or try." 

"Faith, I'm not going to kill you. What good does that do? There is no pain in death. There is no agony. No sorrow. Most of all, there's not suffering. And you will suffer." he stood up and walked towards Faith and both girls got in fighting stances, "Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you. I have spent the last 4 years learning everything about you Faith. Yes, I know about Buffy. I know about the mayor. I know about Angel. Although Angelus was much more fun. I know about your time in prison. I know who each of your cell mates were. Who your psychiatrists were. But most of all I know what will cause you the most sadness, pain and sorrow. And that Faith is my revenge."  


Helena took a couple steps towards the demon, "Listen you overgrown mutant, you will do nothing to Faith. In case you forgot, she's a slayer. She will kick your ass. So no more threats. What I want to know is who is Stefan's boss? Is this computer program still going to be a problem?"  
"Stefan had no boss. I was his boss. I don't care about his pathetic money making schemes. He was a means to an end and no he's no longer a problem. You might say I did you a favor by killing him. He really wasn't a very honorable man." the demon took another step towards Faith, "I see your friend here has alot of faith in you. Sadly for you none of it will matter."  


Faith lunged at the demon and knocked it to the ground with a very strong kick to the head. She then pounced on the demon, "Well, perhaps you spoke to soon."  
The demon began to laugh loudly and looked up at Faith, "Please, kill me. You will have to or I will kill your friend here. Then you. So do your thing."  
Helena walked over to Faith, "Wait, something's not right here. He's way too eager to die." Helena then took a step forward and put her foot on the demons neck, "What's the deal? If you want to die, then we won't kill you. There are other ways to stop you."  


The demon again laughed at Helena and with one quick motion sent both girls flying backwards and tumbling across the floor. He walked into the center of the room and looked first at Helena and then at Faith, "Well, what were you two saying again? Yes, you will have to kill me or I will tear your little friend apart, piece by piece by piece. I will do what my brother did to your watcher. Is that what you want Faith? Is it?"  


Faith looked over at Helena and saw the demon move towards her, "No. Stop. If you want to die so bad then you will get your wish."  
"That's better. Now, when I die you will get what you deserve. If you don't kill me, your friend will get much worse." the demon again made it's way towards Helena who got up and lunged at the demon and kicked it in the mid section and then knocked it to the ground with another kick to the side of it's head.  


"Helena. Come here." Faith grabbed Helena and held her against the wall, "Okay, he has us in a horrible situation. I see no way out. He is a sick and demented and brutal killer. And the thought of him doing something horrible to you is something I can't live with. I won't let that happen to you. Ever!. He said I won't die if I kill him, so to me that's the only option. If it's not death, so be it. I will live with it."  


"Are you insane? We can't trust him. Who knows what he has in mind." Helena lowered her voice, "I say our best chance is to neutralize him. That way whatever he has planned when he dies can't happen. Plus, he can't hurt me or anyone else." 

"In theory that's great, but you've fought him, he's not going to just go peacefully into some demon jail. Death is all he understands. For all we know he's just bluffing about whatever plan he has for me. He'll be dead. What's he gonna do?" Faith again shrugged her shoulders and moved back towards the demon, "It's time you and I ended this. So get up so I can kill you."  


The demon got to it's feet and moved towards Faith and in a flash had got behind her and had his hands around her neck, but instead of killing her he pushed her hard against the far wall and moved towards Helena.   
Helena was ready to fight and got a couple good shots in but the demon then opened up it's claws and swiped at Helena's head. She ducked out of the way but he caught her shoulder and sliced it open in a very big way. 

With blood dripping down her arm she tried to duck out of the way of the next few blows and then was sent flying against through the cabin door and landed on her back.   
Winded and in serious pain Helena was unable to move as the demon moved in for the kill.  
He stood before her and laughed, "This is going to be fun. You look so tasty." with that he leaned down and lifted his big claw up in the hair for the final stroke and as he was coming down he made a loud groan and turned to look over his shoulder, "Faith, you will pay." and then he turned to dust.  


Faith ran past the dust and knelt before Helena and saw the very deep wound in her shoulder, "Oh my god. Your shoulder. It's so deep. We have to get you to a hospital now."  
As Faith was trying to stop the bleeding she was unaware of the demon that appeared at the ashes of the dead demon. It was hovering in the air chanting something quietly and as Faith applied pressure to the very nasty cut it caused Helena's head to lift up and she saw the demon behind Faith, "Faith, look out!. Behind you."  
Faith turned to see the demon and rushed towards it but as it did there was a flash of light and then the demon vanished and Faith crumbled to the ground.  


Helena got up and slowly walked over to Faith, calling out her name as she did, finally she got to her and knelt down beside her and tried to see if she was okay.  
Faith put her left hand on Helena's arms and then reached out with her other hand and then looked up at Helena with a terrified look on her face, "I can't see. I can't see anything."  
Helena put her arms around Faith to comfort her and as Faith looked back at her Helena's heart skipped a beat and she jumped back out of shock.   
Faith wasn't just blind, she literally had no eyes. 

The End.   


  
If there's some interest in this I will pick the story up from this moment and continue it on as Helena fights to get Faith's sight back and Faith deals with all the pitfalls of not being able to see. 

buffyfaith19@yahoo.com  
  



End file.
